Zac Moncrief
| birthplace = Spring Valley, New York }} Zachary Thomas Moncrief (born January 8, 1971) is a director of animated television programs, currently serving as a director for the Disney Channel cartoon Phineas and Ferb. In 2009, the episode of the series which he directed entitled Phineas and Ferb: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"TV.com: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", October 17, 2008. Accessed July 16, 2009. "The boys learn about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a vaguely familiar scientist create a monster. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz recalls the story of his great-great-grandfather Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz to Perry, as they both wait out their lockdown." received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination in the category for 'Outstanding Special Class Short-format Animated Programs."The 61st Primetime Emmy Awards and 2009 Creative Arts Emmy Awards Nominees are...", July 16, 2009. Accessed July 16, 2009. "Disney's Phineas And Ferb • The Monster Of Phineas-N-Ferbenstein • Disney Channel • Disney Channel" Personal information Moncrief left Montvale, New Jersey, in 1989 after graduating from Pascack Hills High School where his father was the vice principal.Ivry, Bob. "'TOON BOOM ANIMATES THEIR LIVES", The Record (Bergen County), October 14, 1996. Accessed August 2, 2007. "In his sparse spare time, Moncrief, a 1989 graduate of Pascack Hills High School, created the story of Godfrey & Zeek, two buddies a giraffe and a pig who accidentally flush away their most prized possession, the TV remote control, and retrieve it at the sewage treatment plant." Among his classmates were Bruce Beresford-Redman and Rick Hurvitz, the executive producers and co-creators of the MTV reality show Pimp My Ride, as well as CNN White House correspondent Dana Bash. Upon completion of high school, he decided to attend California Institute of the Arts, a Disney-funded college specializing in animation. He is the younger brother of Jonathan Moncrief, who currently is the beat writer covering the Los Angeles Kings and Los Angeles Dodgers for Examiner.com.http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/jon.moncrief?v=info Career information He then gained an internship on an animated feature, The Pagemaster, and moved on as an assistant animator on the film Cats Don't Dance. While there, he sold a pilot to Fred Seibert (then president of MTV Networks and Hanna-Barbera), for the What-A-Cartoon! series titled "Godfrey and Zeek". This transitioned into doing story work for Hanna-Barbera's other series, Johnny Bravo. Moncrief went on to open his own company, creating animation on several CD-ROMs, as well as a commercial work featuring Warner Bros.' "The Road-Runner", The Carl's Jr. spot featuring Dennis Rodman as well as Animation for A GM sponsored ride at Walt Disney World. Soon after, Mr. Seibert came calling again with a new series on Nickelodeon called Oh Yeah! Cartoons. There, Moncrief created the shorts Kitty the Hapless Cat, Baxter and Bananas, and also worked on other shorts such as The Fairly OddParents and the Emmy winning short "Max and His Special Problem". Shortly thereafter, he was asked to teach at his alma mater (CalArts) and by Walt Disney Television Animation to storyboard on Teacher's Pet, the series (and its theatrical release) as well as the series/"Direct to Videos" for Lilo & Stitch, Kim Possible and the network's latest hit Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. Family Guy In 2005, Moncrief left Disney to become a director on the Fox television series Family Guy for Fox Animation Studios. He served as a storyboard artist and directed 6 episodes over a two-year span. Those six episodes were: * Peter's Got Woods, first aired on September 11, 2005 * Brian Sings and Swings, first aired on January 8, 2006 * Untitled Griffin Family History, first aired on May 14, 2006 * Barely Legal, first aired on December 17, 2006 * It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One, first aired on May 13, 2007 * Peter's Daughter, first aired on November 25, 2007 During this period, he also returned to CalArts as a teacher. Phineas and Ferb In 2007, Moncrief returned to Disney to work as a director and writer for Phineas and Ferb. As of December 2008, he had directed 8 different episodes in the series, with more on the way. Credits (also Listed as Zachary Moncrief) Below is a detailed list of his credits: * Turner Feature Animation The Pagemaster - Coordinator- Animation Intern * Turner Feature Animation Cats Don't Dance - Assistant Animator * Hanna-Barbera What A Cartoon: Godfrey and Zeek also misspelled "Zeke"- Created, Directed, Storyboarded * Hanna-Barbera "Jungle Boy: short" Character Layout/Additional Models * Hanna-Barbera "Johnny Bravo: the Series" Development/Storyboarded * Hanna-Barbera "Johnny Bravo: Bearly Enough Time" Storyboarded * Hanna-Barbera "Johnny Bravo: Cookie Crisis" Storyboarded * Hanna-Barbera "Johnny Bravo: Blarney Buddies" Storyboarded ' Nickelodeon's Oh Yeah! Cartoons including these episodes:' * Kitty the Hapless Cat (created, directed, designed, wrote, etc.) * Baxter and Bananas (created, directed, designed, wrote, etc.) * The Fairly Oddparents (storyboarded two episodes) * Mina and the Count * Playing a Hunch (storyboard/wrote from outline) * Max and His Special Problem (animation), * Max and the Pigeon Incident (storyboard clean-up as well as assisted with character model; turn arounds, mouth charts, etc.) * Tales from the Goose Lady (storyboard clean-up as well as assisted with character model; turn arounds, mouth charts, etc.) * Nickelodeon Hey Arnold Storyboarded 1 part of 1 episode * Nickelodeon Dora the Explorer Storyboarded * Disney Television Animation "Teacher's Pet" Storyboarded * Disney Television Animation "Kim Possible: Season 1" Storyboard Revisionist * Nickelodeon "Fairly Oddparents: Season 1,2" Storyboard Revisionist * Disney Television Animation "Lilo and Stitch: the video" Storyboard and Revisions * Disney Television Animation "Lilo and Stitch: the series" Storyboard and Revisions * Nickelodeon My Life as a Teenage Robot Revisions and Mouth Charts * Disney Television Animation "Kim Possible: Season 2" Storyboard * Disney Television Animation Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch Storyboard Revisions * Disney Television Animation "Brandy and Mr. Whiskers" Assistant Director/Storyboard * Fox Television Animation Family Guy Director ;Currently: * Disney Television Animation Phineas and Ferb References Sources * Based on information from Family Guy Wiki External links * * http://www.zacmoncrief.blogspot.com Category:American animators Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Storyboard artists